¿Que paso en esa fiesta?
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: una fiesta en honor a Ash tiene consecuencias. Ash y Dawn casados, May y Drew con vestimenta poco usual, Serena e Iris en una cama al igual que Lem y Brock, Tracy y Misty terminan disfrazados de pokemon, Gary vestido de chica en el establo de tauros & Cilian en un bote de basura.


_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

_**Especial por el 14 de Feb: ¿Qué paso en esa fiesta?.**_

_**Un trabajo con la colaboración de Alexissecret.**_

_**-Bueno como ya leyeron es un especial por este 14 de febrero, y como un regalo ya que no eh podido actualizar ninguna de mis historias u_u espero poder actualizarlas lo más pronto posible, ya no es la escuela ahora es mi lap T_T pero aun así tratare de : ).**_

Después de varios intentos (3 para ser exactos) el día tan esperado llego, Ash logro vencer al alto mando y la campeona Dianta de la región Kalos, Serena y sus dos acompañantes restantes estaban felices (aunque también artos) de que el azabache lograra por fin su meta, sin más que hacer en la región de Kalos el joven se despide de sus acompañantes de su larga travesía prometiendo que se volverían a ver, lo que el morocho desconocía era que su madre le estaba organizando una gran celebración (y valla que lo meritaba (¡su primera liga ganada!).

_-_Bien creo que ya son todos en la lista- decía una señora de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos, la dama se encontraba enlistando a los invitados de tan importante ocasión (entre ellos están: Serena, Lem, Clem, Iris, Cilian, Dawn, May, Drew, Misty, Tracy, Gary y Brook). Despues la madre del Ketchum separo el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración y respectivamente hizo las demás tareas pendientes.

-Mira Clem, es una invitación para un evento, dice que se llevara a cabo en ciudad Azulona-Kanto- Leía el rubio de lentes. -¿Es acaso donde vive Ash, cierto?- cuestiona la pequeña a lo que el hermano mayor solo asiente y sin más que decir se dirigieron rumbo a Kanto junto con Serena.

_-¡__Una invitación para ver a Ash! Esto es magnífico, tal vez ahora tenga el valor de decirle lo mucho que lo quiero- _Fueron los pensamientos de la pequeña Dawn ( bueno no tan pequeña ya que al pasar los años, su cuerpo se desarrolló y ahora era toda una mujer) quien ya había llegado a Kanto.

-Vamos Drew apuesto que será divertido ver a Ash- le suplicaba la castaña a su compañero de viaje. -¡Agh! ¿Por qué tenemos que ir?- el peli-verde más que fastidiado estaba celoso ya que May parecía que le gustaba ese joven de cabellos oscuros. –Anda, es mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano- y muy a su pesar acepto ya que May uso esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir que sabía a la perfección eran la debilidad del peli-verde. –Bien vamos- fue lo único que dijo, ella emocionada lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, un leve rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Drew.

_-_Ver a ese inmaduro suena interesante ¿no lo crees Cilian?- le decía la peli-morada a su compañero chef mientras ella se iba de liana en liana, al parecer ya les faltaba poco para llegar a Kanto.

_-_Papa te encargo a los niños entonces- dijo el moreno de ojos rasgados. –Anda vete Misty, tal vez ahora tengas suerte y le puedas decir lo que sientes a tu novio- dijo una de las hermanas de Misty lo cual ella se molestó y cerró la puerta de golpe. –Hasta que por fin gana una liga ese Ash jaja- dijo para si el joven Gary.

La fiesta empezó en un lujoso salón, mesas adornadas, sillas decoradas, un gran mantel que decía "felicidades hijo", algunos meseros listos para atender a los invitados, todo muy bien, pero al pasar las horas lo que parecía una "simple celebración" se tornó a algo más intenso de jóvenes (Ash y la mayoría de los jóvenes ya eran mayores de edad a excepción de Dawn y Serena que tenían 17, Ash junto con Gary 19, May , Drew, Lem e Iris 18, Misty, Tracy, Brook y Cilian 20), Delia no se quedó toda la noche ya que se ofreció para cuidar a Clem la más pequeña de los viajeros, el profesor Oak asistió un breve momento pues tenía que regresar a trabajar, prácticamente se quedaron solos.

-¡Fondo! ¡fondo! ¡fondo!- exclamaban los jóvenes al ver como su antiguo compañero Ash bebía de un embudo un líquido transparente llamado "tequila", al parecer en su viaje Ash había experimentado con alcohol pero esta vez se pasó de la raya ya que empezaron a tomar diferentes tipos de alcohol lo que provoco que hicieran locuras y esas locuras tuvieron consecuencias.

Los rayos de sol empezaron a brotar para dar inicio a un día nuevo en toda la región Kanto, pero nosotros nos centramos en una ciudad llamada Azulona, en un hotel para ser exactos.

_-__Mmmm cielos, ¿Por qué me duele mi cabeza tanto? Siento como si un tractor me paso- _La chica de cabellos castaños abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz le molestaba demasiado cuando por fin los abrió por completo se dio cuenta que estaba en un hotel_. -__¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo llegue a un hotel?- _En un impulso cerro una de sus manos y sintió un trozo de plástico alargado, se asustó pero tenía que saber de qué se trataba, así que acerco el objeto extraño para apreciarlo y quedo perpleja al ver una prueba de embarazo._ -__¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Qué hago con esta cosa?- _Arrogo el objeto y sin ver golpeo un bulto que estaba no muy lejos de ella y que ni se había percatado de este, entro en miedo pero como pudo se puso de pie y tomo una botella de plástico (del miedo ni siquiera noto que eso no la ayudaría) cuando se dispuso a ver quién era, resulto ser un tipo con una máscara exótica y un tapa rabos, la castaña al ver en tan poca ropa al joven se puso roja como tomate y soltó la botella misma que contenía la mitad de alguna sustancia rara, la botella golpeo al joven provocando que este se levantada de golpe. -¿Por qué hiciste eso mujer?- fulmino furioso el peli-verde. -¿Drew? Rayos ¿Qué diablos haces vestido así?- el peli-verde se mira al espejo y queda boquiabierto pero se la regreso a May. –Bien no tengo idea de por qué estoy así pero tú o valla que te vez sexy con ese baby dol- Drew no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, esa prenda consistía en un corcel todo negro con encaje morado, un calzón ajustado de piel, y unos tacones negros. -¡Rayos! Drew ¡cerdo!- no queriendo le soltó una cachetada al joven y por reflejos trato de cubrirse con sus manos.

_-__Ya es de día ¿Por qué axew no me está molestando? Siempre me despierta para que desayunemos juntos…- _Iris desconocía el por qué su pokemon no estaba como de costumbre molestándola pero estaba tan cómoda en la cama que en un movimiento de estirarse sintió "algo" a su lado lo cual la asusto e hizo que soltara un leve grito pero al instante se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sus greñas se alborotaron más de lo que las tiene ya, con temor fue deslizando la cobija y sus ojos quedaron como platos (y me refiero a que quedo muy asombrada) pues vio a la castaña de nombre Serena desnuda, quien al sentir como la destaparon se estiro y lentamente abrió sus ojos. –Buenos días Iris- dijo y se volteó de nuevo pero al darse cuenta de que saludo a la morena se paró en seco y la volteo a ver, al parecer Iris tampoco tenía prenda alguna. -¿Qu..qu..que ra..ra..yos… pa..pasa… aquí?- tartamudeo la chica de Kalos. –Eso mismo quisiera saberlo yo, Serena- fulmino la morena, aunque ambas no lo querían admitir esa vista que tenían frente a sus ojos era muy agradable.

_-__Mmmm que bien huele mi acompañante- _eran los pensamientos de Brock, quien se encontraba abrazando a alguien, con una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello y con la otra su espalda, el acompañante al parecer lo disfrutaba y no se quedó con las ganas de seguirle el juego hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de una cosa: ambos tenían el mismo aparato reproductor masculino, fue entonces que abrieron sus ojos y quedaron perplejos, Brock al ver a Lem y este al ver al líder de gimnasio especializado en tipo roca.

_-__¿Por qué huele a podrido?- _Fue lo único que articulo Cilian pero no tardo mucho y se dio cuenta que estaba en un tambo de basura y lo único que se veía eran sus pies. -¡Ayuda!- exclamo con dificultar el joven peli-verde.

_-__¿Por qué rayos escucho a los Tauros del incompetente de Ash? ¿Qué es lo que huele tan mal?- _Gary estaba asqueado si había algo que odiaba era estar en el establo de los pokemon ya que el olor del excremento le era muy desagradable, al abrir sus ojos y que bueno que los abrió pues estaba a punto de recibir un "pastelito" de un tauro, rápidamente rodo y se paro fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba vestido de mujer (traía consigo un vestido rosa de tirantes y su cara estaba mal pintada, los tacones rojos estaban regados en el establo) y con una botella de vodka en la mano. -¿Qué rayos hice?- fue lo único que articulo para después golpearse a sí mismo la cara con una de sus manos dejándola caer.

_-_¡Tracy despierta! ¡Despierta!- exclamaba asustada la chica, fue entonces que el joven se despertó y dio un grito de golpe para después empujar a Misty y que esta cayera. -¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me empujas?- reclamo la peli-naranja. -¡Eres un magikard! ¡Parlante!- fue lo único que supo decir, Misty traia puesto una especie de disfraz obviamente de magikard. –Callate señor Gyarados- Tracy no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que su vista se posó sobre él, y lo noto, un traje de dicho pokemon. -¿Por qué estamos vestidos así?- fue lo único que cuestiono el joven.

_-__Ahh creo que es un hermoso día, no tengo ganas de parar…me?, esperen un momento ¿Por qué me siento muy primaveral? ¿acaso no tengo… ¡no tengo ropa! ¡estoy desnuda! ¿pero qué rayos?- _la peli azul se gira y ve un gran bulto a su lado y más al fondo un pequeño bulto, con todo el miedo del mundo acerca sus manos a la cobija y rápidamente despoja la tela para ver que había debajo y su sorpresa fue un Ash dormido y completamente desnudo con su "amiguito" totalmente recto. -¡Qué asco!- y arrojo una almohada al aparato reproductor masculino de Ash teniendo como consecuencia despertar al Ketchum de golpe. -¿Quien fue?- dialogo y miro a la joven Dawn totalmente ruborizada. -¿Qué ocurre Dawn?- y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él ya la estaba comiendo con la mirada. –¡No seas un pervertido!- le soltó una bofetada y se cubrió el busto la cachetada casi hace que Ash se caiga de la cama. -¡Estás loca! ¿Cuál es tu problema mujer?- cuestiono furioso el azabache, ella solo se puso más roja que nunca pues miro el "amiguito" de Ash y cuando este se dio cuenta solo se cubrió con sus manos y una discusión se creó entre ambos jóvenes a tal grado que llamo la atención de sus demás compañeros y todos fueron a dar a la habitación de Ash y Dawn.

-Veo que ustedes no perdieron el tiempo- dijo May con una mirada picara y ante tal comentario ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates, Dawn logro ver la prueba de embarazo de May. -¿Qué rayos es eso May?- rápidamente voltea a ver al morocho molesta. –Si eso es mío, ¡tú te harás responsable de lo que me hiciste!- dijo Dawn el pobre de Ash se asustó. -¿Qué?- fue lo único que artículo. –¡Hey! ¿Se casaron? Pillines se lo tenían bien guardado- dijo Misty (quien traía consigo una bata al igual que Serena, Brook y Lem). –¿Por qué dices esa ridiculez Misty?- Dawn estaba furiosa. –Pues por los anillos ¡duh!- fue entonces que Ash y Dawn miran una de sus manos y efectivamente traen consigo unos anillos (corrientes). –Pero que…- Ash no pudo continuar por que Dawn empezó a llorar.

_-_Dawn ¿Estas bien?- se acercó el morocho a su ex-compañera de Sinnoh, ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo y el joven Ash debió admitir que ese abrazo se sintió muy bien. –Yo quería que mi boda fuera especial y recordarla por siempre, ni si quiera sé que paso ayer, yo…yo…quería casarme por amor no por estar ebria- Eso Ash no lo quiso admitir pero de alguna manera le dolió, como no sabía que decir y miro para todos lados, a los 5 segundos se percató de la apariencia de todos sus compañeros, todos cruzaron miradas y exclamaron "¿Qué rayos ocurrió aquí?".

-Bien nadie se enterara de esto, ni siquiera mi madre, lo que se pasó en Azulona se queda en Azulona- finalizo el azabache, todos los jóvenes se encontraban vestidos con su habitual ropa y se encontraban charlando en la sala de la casa Ketchum. –Me parece bien, hagamos como que nada paso- dijo Misty y después todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

_-_Gracias Ash por hacerme la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo- dijo Dawn para después darle un montón de besos al joven. –Te mereces tu boda como Arceus manda mi hermosa coordinadora pokemon- Asi como lo leen un año después de esa loca fiesta Ash le propuso matrimonio a Dawn pues se dio cuenta que no quería estar un solo día sin ella, el recorrer Unova y Kalos sin ella era diferente, había un hueco y hasta que paso lo de aquella noche se dio cuenta, él se había enamorado sin saber de esa coordinadora de ojos zafiros que ahora es su esposa.


End file.
